Hey, Things could be worse
by Sabor Tooth Tiger
Summary: A girl is hired to teach muggle studies at hogworts and she happens to fall for a certain Potions Master. But will her shyness get in the way? My first HP Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter. I only own my made-up characters.

**A/N: This is my first HP fanfic so go easy on me**.** The characters may be OOC and I may misspell things.**

Hey, Things could be worse.

Summery: A girl is hired to teach muggle studies at hogworts and she happens to fall for a certain Potions Master. But will her shyness get in the way?

**Chapter 1**

I don't even know why I was the one hired to teach muggle studies considering that I had the lowest grade when I was still in wizard school. I wasn't like my parents. They were both Gryffendor and I ended up in Slytheren. Maybe it's just me, but I sure don't feel slytheren. I had always stayed away from other students in Hogworts growing up. Lets just say that Severus Snape wasn't the only one James Potter chose to pick on. I never actually knew Snape growing up, nor could I pronounce his name. I stayed clear of him. I didn't hate him or anything...but something about him kept me away.

As for James, the constant bruises on my face and broken ribs and arms should answer that. I personally became aquanted with the witch-nurse. What was her name again? I can never remember it.

Currently, I have brown hair, blue eyes (that always changed with my mood. When I'm feeling smart and sneaky, they get shiney and a black ring goes around the outerpart of the blueness of my eye. If I'm feeling stupid or clueless, the black rim goes away and they get dull. If I'm sad, then they turn shiney and the blue becomes so deep, you just want to fall in them.) and my thick, round, black rimmed glasses covered most of my face.

I wasn't completely ugly, mind you. But I wasn't beautiful either. My mouth was too big for my face by a bit if you ask me.

I clutched the letter that Dumbledor had owled me. My cat slept peacefully in my lap, streached, then purred loudly. I stoked his back and he gazed up at me in a _You ruined my stride _mood.

**LOLLIES**

"Ah, you must be Jennie. Welcome back to Hogwarts." Dumbledor said as I entered his office. His eyes fell on the letter in my hand.

"I see you got my letter. Good. And I take it you read and understood it?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yes sir." I whispered quietly, suddenly finding interest in my shoe. He seemed to pick up my nervousness and rested a hand on my shoulder and began to guide me to the door.

"Don't worry. You'll do fine. These students will not cause you any harm. Which reminds me, I have asked-"

"You called for me headmaster?" A dark and bored voice erupted behind me, causing me to jump. Dumbledor smiled.

"Ah, Proffessor Snape. Just on time. I need a favor from you." He said and faced the dark clothed man and all I could do was gape. _Is this the same Snape that I know or is this another one?_

"Close your mouth silly girl, you are not a venus fly trap not should you tempt me into turning you into one." Snape hissed coldly.

I clamped my mouth shut and looked down in emberrassment. Dumbledor broke the sudden quiet.

"As I was saying," He begane, turning Snape's glare away from me. "This is Jennie, she's our knew muggle studies proffesser. I need you to show her around after dinner."

Snape gave an exasperative sigh. I continued to look at my feet.

"Now, Snape." Dumbledor scoulded, waving a finger at him. "I need you to make her feel welcome. And don't give her a bit of trouble."

He turned to me and patted me on the back. "Good luck." He said and walked back to his desk.

Snaped side again and began walking to the door and stopped when he noticed that I didn't follow.

Turning around, he said "are you coming or are your legs uncapeable of moving on their own?" He snapped harshly.

I sighed and followed him misrable. This was going to be a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG year.

**HARRYPOTTERLOLZ**

"And this is the dungen which you must NEVER go!" He added the word 'never' with empythis. I nodded again, not trusting myself to speak. This seemed to anger him but he chose to ignore me.

"Now you know your room, password, and everything else there is to know about this place, I have more important matters to attend to." Then he stormed off to the dungens, leaving me all alone in that same spot.

Meekly making my way to my chamber in the girl section of the slytheren dorms, I just collapesd on my bed. I was too tired to unpack and personally, I didn't want to anyway.

OOO

A/N: So, was my first try good? I hope so.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter. I only own my made-up characters.

**Chapter 2**

I had woken up the next day, got ready and went down to the great hall. Or was it the Grand hall? Anyway, I got there and I was amazed at all the students that sat in this same room. There were whispers as I walked up to the table all the professors sat at. Dumbledore saw me and stood up, smiling with a freaky twinkle in his eye.

"Jennie, Just on time. There's a seat that I have assigned for you." He said, put his hand on my shoulder and guided me to a seat right. Beside. Severus Snape. I was hesitant but sat down anyway and Snape just ignored me as he drank something black from his cup.

He noticed me staring, set his cup down and scowled. "Do you have a problem Miss Wilkins?" He hissed.

I looked down at my empty plate fasted than anyone I knew ever thought I could. Severus snorted and began to drink again. I could hear the whispers of the students and see them point at me from their table. I just sat there and ignored all around me as I twirled a string that hung from my robe sleeve.

"Attention Students." I heard Dumbledore say from the front of the table by the owl statue thing. I went from him to his chair then back to him in surprise. When did he even stand up?

McGonagall saw me do this and laughed quietly in her hand. Snape just swatted me on the back of the head. Why? I don't know. The hall got very quiet very quickly.

"As you all know, we have a new muggle studies teacher. Please welcome Professor Jennie Wilkins." With that, the entire room applauded. I tried to sink under the table.

"Miss Wilkins in her years of Hogwarts was a slytherin. But that is no excuse to scorn her. So I want you all on your best behaviors and don't cause her grief for she will be here for as long as she can. That is all." Dumbledore announced and the great hall clapped as he went and sat back down.

I tried to stay still but the attention was making me nervous.

"Enjoy this moment of fame Miss Wilkins," I heard Severus growl in my ear. "For this is the last you're ever going to get." When I turned to him, he began to eat.

Now I knew why people years ago couldn't stand him. He was such a bastard. And pardon my language but he is. But soon, despite my anger, I couldn't help but remember him all those years ago. I had a crush on him then and still do now. But I knew I couldn't tell him that. No one must know. I don't want to be hurt again.

**OHMYGOODNESSHARRYPOTTERLOLERS**

I was in my class room at my new desk, waiting for the students. As they came pouring in the door, I could see the newest additions. One, I could recognize was Harry Potter. He was a first year. I saw him come in with a bushy-haired girl and a red-headed Weasley.

Then there was a third I recognized instantly. He looked so much like his father. His wrenched thieving bastard of a father. Malfoy.

The blonde hair gave it away really.

He came up to my desk while everyone else was getting situated. He had the most smug smirk on his face.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. You know THE only son of Lucius Malfoy." He gloated.

I sighed. "As much as I care to swap stories Mr. Malfoy, I'm not in the habit of talking about Lucy. Ok? Ok." I had blandly put it. Draco's face turned red and he stomped off to his seat.

I could see Harry grinning at me. Oh boy, he had heard the conversation. Oh well, on to class.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Harry Potter. Only my made-up characters.

**Chapter 3**

Let's just say that my first day of teaching could have gone better. Draco kept falling 'asleep' while his partner (which I don't know what possessed me to put them together) Neville was paying so much attention as he could while shaking in his seat.

I know I get absorbed when I teach and am a bit scary when I do it but Neville's looking at me like I'm a second Snape or something. I mean, sheesh! I'm not THAT scary….or mean.

Also Draco kept mouthing off in my class. I gave him detention obviously. Before they left, he turned at me and scowled.

"You just wait 'till my father hears about this!" He yelled and storms out. I just shook my head and began to collect quills and paper off the floor from where the students dropped them and just ignored them.

"Harry, Come one." I heard Ron call from the hallway. "One moment. I'll be there in a minute." Harry responded. I heard footsteps behind me and stop. I straightened up and turned to face the eleven year old with quills in my hands.

"Yes h-Mr. Potter?" I ask and gave him a small smile. He squirmed uneasy. "I was just wondering…Many professors said you knew my parents a lot more than them…Except Professor Snape….I just…could you… Never mind. It's dumb." He muttered and began to walk away.

"Harry." I say and he stops and turns around. "I may not know your mother very much but I can tell you some about your father." A wide grin appeared on his face and he walked back, waving at Ron to go ahead.

I gave him something to drink and told him as much as I could about James. It was not easy. I knew James but not much. I told him how he was a famous seeker for quidditch. How he was friends with Remus, Sirius, Peter, and Lilly. Finally, Harry's questions ceased. He stood up with a smile.

"Who do you have next?" I asked him. Harry frowned which brought a laugh from me as I knew who would bring that expression on a kid's face.

"Let me make a note to give to Professor Snape and then you can leave." I informed the child and wrote my note excusing Harry for his tardiness. Harry took the note and began to walk out when I said:

"Harry." He spun in confusion. "Yes Professor?" He squeaked.

I smiled. "If you want to know about Lilly, your mother, you should ask Snape. He actually knew her." I said and closed the door in his confused and astonished face.

**OHMYGOSHSNAPE!**

**Severus' POV**

Potter came in about twenty minutes late in my class with a cheap grin on his face which brought a sneer to my face. He all but skipped to my desk and gave me a note but not without giving me an astonished look and went to his desk. I gave him a scowl and began to read the note.

_Please excuse __Harry__ to class._

_Jennie Wilkins_

Yes, I could recognize Jennie's hand writing. This had been the first time in years I had seen it since she ran from Hogwarts as soon as she graduated. She and Lucius had been dating for a few months before the end. During near the end of the seventh year, she broke it off with him and ran in fear.

During that time, I was devastated. Se was a brilliant student that I worshipped from afar you could say. Be she always ran when I was near.

**Jennie's POV**

I was in my bed room crying hours later. Lucius had come in earlier today and taunted me. The horrible things he had done to me in school, he made fun of me then and is doing it again!

_**Flashback**_

_I was about to leave my classroom. It had been shortly after Harry left that Lucius stormed in with a cold smirk on his soulless perfect face. Fear clenched my heart and agony ripped at me._

"_Well, we meet again Jennie. I would have thought I taught you to respect the Malfoy family all those years ago." He said and began to walk to me as I kept backing up in fear and terror. He saw it and smirked._

"_Come now, It wasn't so bad. I hadn't seen you in years and I've been so looking forward to meeting you again." He purred and reached out and pinned me to my desk. I could only whimper and mentally begged that someone would walk through that door and stop him. My past was reliving itself._

"_Y-You bastard! You raped me all those years ago." I cried and whimpered. Lucius was unfazed and began to stroke my cheek as his cold breath hit my face that smelled of vinegar._

_Lucius 'tut'ed at me. "Now I wouldn't call it rape when clearly you begged for it." He mused and finally backed away, giving me enough time to slap him so hard that his head turned to the side._

_I just stood there in fear and silence. I couldn't move. His head slowly turned in my direction and instead of that cocky smirk, he held a snarl. My hand left a nice red mark on his cheek._

_Then he went and slapped me back. And I fell to the floor, letting out a yelp in pain as I hit the bricks._

"_You ungrateful bitch!" He yelled and grabbed the back of my shirt with such a force it almost tore. "I gave you what you wanted and this is how you repay me? Just because you didn't get your precious little emo boy?" He got right up to my face._

_I started to cry and whimper and the tears fell from my eyes but I tried to hold them it. What he did to me, I had NOT wanted. I knew he envied Severus but to go so far…was unspeakable. Lucius raised his cane when I heard Filch._

"_What's goin' on in th'ere?" His outraged shout made Lucius drop me and lower his cane. Filch came in with his cat Mrs. Norris trailing behind._

"_Miss. Wilkins, You were supposed to be out of 'ere by now!" He glared at me. "An' wo't you doin' 'ere? Out you bum!" For once today, I was happy that Filch had come. Lucius raced out with anger and I rushed to my room as fast as I could._

_I was glad that I had no more classes and ran to my room where I showered and got into my pjs then grabbed my stuffed dragon and cried into it._

_**End Flashback.**_

I kept crying when I heard a pop and crack. Looking up, I saw a small house elf.

"You ok mistress? What has youse upsets? Anything Missy cans do?" She asked feebly. I shook my head. Missy was one of the free elves here that work for many wizards and witches that work here.

"I's brings you some foodseys. You musts be hungry." She squeaked and with a pop, disappeared.

Missy was right. I was hungry and after eating I felt a little better. I told her this and she smiled.

"Anything Missy need to do before Missy goes back to work?" She asked. I nodded.

"Please inform Dumbledore that I'm not coming to lunch or dinner. I'd like to be alone save for you Missy." I whispered and cuddled into my dragon. Missy smiled and popped away. I sat on my bed for a while but soon fell asleep in a quiet slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Harry Potter. I only own my made-up characters.

**Chapter 4**

Missy had since insisted on being my house elf. Mainly because her jobs are done quickly. She had yet to ask Dumbledore but that didn't stop her. I stayed in my room all day that day. I was taking a nap after crying myself to sleep after the Lucius incident.

Truthfully, I couldn't tell anyone. Not even Dumbledore. I was just too embarrassed to. I feel ashamed and dirty after the way he touched me and I couldn't bring myself to allow anyone to know.

There was a knock at my door and since Missy wasn't here at the moment, I got up from my bed and opened the door to see Snape without any expression on his face.

"Miss Wilkins." He greeted blandly. I nodded and stepped aside to let him in. He faced me with a small amount of anger on his face and just stood there as I closed the door and sat on my comfy chair.

"Filch told me about what he saw. And Dumbledore asked me to check up on you. What did he do?" I could hear the snarl in his voice but for some reason, I knew the snarl wasn't for me. I looked to the floor and squirmed. I didn't say anything.

Severus sighed, bent down to my level (since I'm sitting in my chair) and lifted my head up with his finger. I could see his eyes soften.

"Jennie, I need you to tell me. I don't want to force my way into your mind. I want to do this by talking." He whispered softly. This for one had shocked me as I never knew Severus to be nice and soothing to anyone even himself. I didn't say anything for a while and felt I was about to drown in those black eyes.

"Why do you want to know?" My voice shook. His eyes hardened and he stood up walking in random patterns, another snarl on his face.

"Damn it Jennie! I'm trying to help you! Why won't you let me! If Lucius has done something then I must know and I must know how you got that cut on your cheek when clearly you didn't have it before!" He all but spat in my face while ranting.

Placing my hand on the cheek Lucius had slapped earlier, I could feel a stream of dried blood from where it healed. I hadn't noticed it before. I look down in shame once again. I heard Severus sigh and he bent down to me again. His eyes were once again soft but slightly cold.

"Jennie…Please…" His breath smelt like mint. It was cool and refreshing. Who ever said Severus' hair was greasy was clearly wrong. It was soft and smooth and shiny. Slowly, I nodded and Severus pulled up a chair and sat in front of me.

"Well…It all began when seventh year was almost up…" I began. Severus was paying close attention.

_**Flashback**_

"_Jennie?" Lucius' cool voice brought me out of my train of thought. We were sitting outside in the grass. "Yes Lucius?" I asked. His hand rubbed my back up and down._

"_Come to my room at the end of potions. We both have a free period then. I want to show you something." He said. By that time, I had missed the sick grin he had. I nodded, like the lovesick puppy I was, I wanted to do anything for him._

_I did go to his room that one time and when I got there, nothing really happened at first. We just kissed once or twice and ate a bit of dinner there that the house elves brought and had a couple of laughs. Then Lucius began to kiss me. I kissed back obviously, I mean, it was harmless. We weren't going to do anything. Right?_

_Unfortunately, I was wrong. Lucius' kiss started to get rough and it hurt. I had seen he lowered me to the couch. I pushed him away and he looked at me with confusion._

"_Lucius, we can't do this. I'm not ready." I spoke softly, thinking he was going to agree and take things slow. But I was wrong again. His eyes got hard but he did not reveal his anger on his face or his voice._

"_That's what you said last time! Come on, I won't hurt you." He was begging and whimpering as he lowered himself onto me. I could feel fright hit me. He began to kiss me hard again but I struggled._

"_Lucius, stop!" I yelled. His hands gripped me tighter. "Shut up!" He hissed and kept on. He ignored my struggle and forced me down._

_I couldn't tell you how many times he took me. And neither was gentle. He had hurt me for my first time and my fighting was weak and useless against him. I screamed and cried each time and when he was done, I heard a woman call:_

"_You done yet Lucius dear?" I knew that this woman as Draco's mother but at the time I didn't. He gave me a smirk. "You know she's a lot better doing it than you are slut." He said to me and I cried harder._

_He went to the doorway and left through it. All this time he had been cheating on me and then he gloated how she was better than me after taking me by force. Shame reaped me. I got dressed as fast as I could despite the pain and ran out, almost running into Severus. He caught sight of my face and his brows knitted in alarm and concern._

"_Jennie? You ok?" He asked. I didn't answer. I just kept running and crying. The shame was too much._

_I avoided Lucius and his girlfriend as much as I could until graduation. I had hoped never to see them again._

_Three week later, I found out I was pregnant. A month later, I miscarried. I could not even describe how hurt and upset I was. I just felt so empty. And all those who miscarried would know that pain and loneliness._

_**End Flashback**_

By the time I was done with my story, Severus' hands were clenched into tight balls and his face was murderous. I was shocked when he took my face in both hands.

" Don't worry." He whispered harshly and hissed out. "We'll get back at him don't you forget that!" I was shaking now.

"You won't tell Dumbledore will you?" I could almost feel my heart breaking. He nodded.

"Jennie." He said and his face and voice was softer by now. "You have to understand. He must know about this. He'll protect you as will I." Severus' words made me break down and cry. He just held on to me the entire time. But one thought crawled into my mind.

'_Maybe he's not such a bastard at all…"_

**OOO**

**A/N: Bleh, I'm out of ideas. Suggestions would be nice. Well, R&R hoped you liked it.**


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Harry Potter. I only own my made-up characters.

**Chapter 5**

Severus stayed with me the entire night but was gone by the time I woke up the next morning. Missy was there with a tray of oatmeal on a tray with orange juice.

"Eats. Mistress will feels much betters then youse must meets master Dumbledore. Hes requested for youse. Master Sev'rus is outsides watins fors youse." Missy squeaked with a smile before popping away.

I sighed and ate the food she had laid out for me. After eating, I got dressed in my teaching robes, brushed my hair and teeth and left my room to see Severus with a gentle smirk on his face. He took my hand softly.

"We mustn't be late. Headmaster has put a substitute for your class. Come. We shan't be late." He spoke. I nodded and could feel myself shaking and my heart racing from my fear. But I just gulped and gripped his hand tighter which he returned with a gentle squeeze.

We had reached the statue. "Lemon Drops." Severus said harshly to the statue that guarded the headmaster's room. It moved aside and we went up. Once we reached the big wooden door, Severus raised a hand to knock when we heard "Come in" before he dropped his hand and opened the door.

Inside, Dumbledore sat at his desk. When he saw us, he stood up in delight but his eyes did not hint any sign of sparkling.

"My dear. Professor Snape has told me everything and I wish to announce how sorry I am." He said, clasping his hand behind my back and guided me to a chair, Severus' hand not leaving mine.

Missy popped in with a flower crown on her head which I thought was cute. She was smaller than the average house elf.

"Ah…" Dumbledore uttered as Missy stood beside him and faced us with a smile. "I have assigned Missy to be your personal house elf by her wishes. She is here to help you cope." He said and his eyes sparkled at last at the sight of my hand gripped tightly in Snapes.

"Now then." There goes the twinkle, sparkle, whatever he had in his eyes. "I have informed the other teachers about the situation as well as the ministry and we will insure that Lucius doesn't go within a hundred or more miles away from you. Jennie, you're safe now." He said.

I couldn't help but allow tears to fall and Severus held me close to him. Missy came over and hugged me on the leg.

**OOO**

"Now Jennie, you've been cooped up for two days. One evening with Hagrid will give you a chance to get some fresh air and Missy will be with you." Severus said as we walked through the land to Hagrid's house. Missy was struggling to follow behind us but I'm afraid that she just couldn't keep up.

I offered to carry her but she refused and wanted to walk on her own so there was little we could do for her. Finally, we reached Hagrid's shack and Severus grabbed my hand as gently as he had before.

"Remember, I'll be back at the end of the day. Should Lucius show up-" This is where I broke him off.

"Severus, I have a wand and I'm not a child but if he does show up, listen to Hagrid. I know." I gave a weak smile but it was a smile nether less. Severus didn't look happy but he didn't push the issue. He raised a hand and brushed some hair out of my face, causing me to blush.

He had leaned forward but just as quickly, moved away as if burnt. He cleared his throat.

"I must be going Miss Wilkins." He said and turned and hurried away as if in a rush. I just stood there in disappointment. Missy had caught up and held my fingers, causing me to look at her. She held a small smile.

"Wes musts be going mistress. Is not safes here." She had spoken and I allowed her to lead me to the shack. When we got there, Hagrid opened the door and greeted us warmly. The second I stepped in, I was bombarded with a hug from little Harry. Hermione and Ron just sat at the table. Ron was eating whatever he could and Hermione was reading a big book.

I returned the hug that Harry gave me and petted Fang on the head who just yawned.

"'Ello Missy. How're you doin'?" I saw Hagrid and Missy hug before Missy bounded to me. "Missy is fine and is being help to Mistress Jennie." She gave another squeak.

"Professor?" I heard Hermione and turned to face her as she glanced at me in confusion. "Yes Miss Granger?" I asked. She set down her book and sat in a very businesslike manner.

"Everyone has been very cautious lately. Especially concerning when we ask about _the stone._ Why is it that they become so silent?" She had asked me. I let out a breath and reassured myself that it was nothing about me or my past.

"And why are teachers being so protective of you?"

Damn…

I just gave a fake smile, hoping she wouldn't catch it. She didn't. "It's nothing for you to worry about dear. Both of them are history." It was my turn to squeak. I learned that when you do it in a certain time, people just drop whatever you were talking about.

Looking at Hagrid, I remembered when I was in school; he was always there, helping to take care of hurt animals. That was how he got a job here.

"Jennie, I got a new pet. I want to introduce you to Blinkers." Hagrid said, carrying a blue rabbit-like creature only it's body was shaped like a tear drop as well as it's head with but black eyes. Other than that, it looked like a rabbit with skinny front legs.

It was so cute. I smiled and petted its head. Hagrid had placed it in my arms. It was as heavy as a baby…that thought was depressing. I had lost my baby. I lost the smile soon from my face. The rabbit looked at me.

_Hello._ I heard. Looking around, my eyes fell on the creature in my arms. _Yes me. I'll talk to you later._ And with a skitter, It leapt from my arms and into Hagrid's. I missed the skeptical look on his face as I went to talk to the golden trio.

Severus did pick me up later that day. We were walking in silence and moving slower so Missy could keep up. After we were pretty far from Hagrid's shack, Severus took my arm with a bit of a squeeze and he made me face him but no hostility was on his part.

"Jennie…" He began. "You're so quiet. Hagrid had told me while you were saying goodbye to the three Gryffindors (SP?) that you instantly became sad when you held Hagrid's new pet. What's wrong?" I could almost hear him begging.

I sighed. "It was like holding the baby that I never had ok?" I spat mainly to myself. I had found myself attached to Severus more than I ever thought I would be. His hands cupped my face and he looked deep into my eyes.

"Were you ever going to have a baby at some point?" This question was serious. I nodded.

"What happened to it?" His questions were getting harder and harder to answer. It had been years since any of that had happened but I managed to mentally talk myself into telling him.

"I miscarried…I don't expect you to understand how hard it was." I growled. I was angry. More angry at myself than at Severus. Missy stayed quiet and glanced between the two of us.

I turned my back to him and hugged myself. I felt Snape put his hand on my shoulder and I craned my neck to look at him. I could see his eyes become dull and lifeless.

"I know more than you think Jennie." And with that. He kissed my forehead. "You know the curse "Oplinium?"" he asked. I nodded once again. It was a spell to help conception.

"I was hit with that by a man who wanted an heir. I was the only option…I carried a child in me for six months before I miscarried." Neither of us spoke. My throat tightened.

"I'm sorry." I whisper. He reached out and hugged me close to him. "Don't be." I turned my head and saw how close he was to me and his eyes were all I saw before he pressed his lips to mine.

**OOO**

A/N: Bleh! I'm tired! I hope you liked this chapter. I was going to make them was a few more chapters but really, I need this story to get moving but not too fast. I hope this was slow enough.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Harry Potter. Only my made-up characters.

**Chapter 6**

I could feel myself drowning in the feeling of him kissing me back. His lips were soft to the touch. And each time he kissed me back, he was gentle as if afraid to break me. I don't know how long we were like that but a cough broke us apart and there was Missy giving us a knowing face while her arms were crossed. I blushed and looked away while a slight color went to Severus' face but he showed no other emotions. I had forgotten Missy was with us.

"We best be going." He said, breaking the silence and he began to walk away with Missy following with me after I cooled off a bit from my embarrassment. Boy I couldn't wait to get back to my soft warm bed.

**BREAKLOLZ!**

"OUCH! DAMN IT!" I swear Draco's cussing was more than an eleven year old should be saying. Right now, I was putting shampoo on a cut he had gotten while in detention with Hagrid. Something about a dead unicorn. Anyway, shampoo on a cut hurts like never before but it heals it up really, really quick **(Proven fact! I even tested it on myself. And it works but hurts worse than a needle)**.

"Shush it you big baby, It's almost done." I hushed and Draco let out another whimper. Turns out, Draco didn't send his father that day. His father came and just happened to hear a conversation between him and another student.

Right now, He was sitting on my desk with his trouser leg pulled up to his knee and a wide cut was there but it wasn't deep. Just a nasty scrape.

"Why must I Sercombe to these pathetic muggle attempts at healing?" Draco whined then hissed in pain when I added more shampoo on his cut.

Closing the shampoo bottle, I said "Mainly because this isn't bad enough to waste Severus' potions on and you really don't need to go to the hospital wing or a healing spell for this."

I took the wet wash cloth from the bucket I had beside me and rung it out a tiny bit.

"Brace yourself." I warned. He gave me a pained puzzled face. "For wha-UUUUUUUTTTTTTT!" Draco squealed as soon as I put the washcloth on his cut. I gently and slowly washed the shampoo off his knee. His pained whimpers began to lessen until it stopped.

He no longer held a face of pain and looked down at his cut when I removed the cloth. "It doesn't hurt anymore. Just a throb." He said. **(I don't know if big cuts will still hurt after this but I know mine don't)**.

I set the cloth back in the bucket and stood up and he rolled his pants leg down. When he got off, he began to walk out without as much as a thanks.

"You're welcome." I muttered sarcastically and used my wand to put everything away. Draco paused at the doorway. He didn't have a sneer or a hate filled face. Just one of curious confusion.

"Thank you…" He whispered then got a small cheeky grin. "By the way Professor…" He said and let it hang. I stopped cleaning and faced him. "I heard about you and my godfather. Don't worry. I can keep a secret." His grin grew.

I could feel my face grow really hot and my heart sped up. "Out!" I shouted well naturally with a forced smile on my face and watched as Draco ran out laughing. As soon as he was gone, Severus came in just as I leaned against my desk. He walked up to me, chuckling, and wrapped his arms around me.

"I take it Draco found out." He said and kissed the top of my head. I leaned into him and could smell the latest potion ingredients on his black shirt. I just nodded into his chest.

"How did he find out?" I squeaked into his chest. I felt Severus shrug. "Professor?" I heard Harry call out and Severus jumped from me and put on his _'I-hate-everyone'_ mask. Harry stepped into the doorway. He paused, seeing Snape. Severus scowled at him and just nodded at me before stomping out.

Harry scuttled away from him and rushed to me with parchment in his hand. I sighed as Severus' disappeared down the hallway.

"Yes Harry?" I asked as he walked up to me but his face held no smile. If anything, it looked like he was crying. Concerned, I bent down to his level and put both my hands on his shoulders.

"Harry, are you ok?" He just shrugged and whipped his eyes and tried to look cheerful. "I need help on my charms. And….to tell you the truth, I trust you to help me." He said and held out his parchment.

I dropped the subject, knowing that if I kept it up, he might not come back at all.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Harry Potter. I only own my made-up characters.

**Chapter 7**

It's been two years since the incident with the sorcerer's stone and one year since the chamber of secrets. Poor Harry ended up in the hospital wing for both of them. I haven't seen Lucius since last year when Harry freed Doby.

Severus and I have been dating for those two years and he managed to tell me he was a death eater but a spy for the order. I have been worried about this but he assured me that he was always as careful as he could be. We were both sitting at the great lake that sat outside the school and I told him my biggest secret.

"Dumbledore's my grandfather." I had said. I have never told anyone before.

Severus looked at me in shock. "You do realize that he's gay." My love said. I snuggled close to him. His arms hugged me close as his shock died down.

"I know. But it wasn't his choice. The marriage with my grandma and mom was born because it was expected of them." I said. His sent filled my nose.

I felt Severus fidget beside me and he put a hand inside his pocket.

"Well then. I guess we're lucky." He said. I looked up to his nervous face confused. "Why's that?" I asked.

"Because," He said. "We get a choice." He said and pulled out a black box and opened it to show a diamond ring. I gasped in surprise and froze. Severus shifter so that he was kneeling in front of me.

Jennie Alice Wilkins, you have my heart and soul wrapped around your fingers. Will you do me the honor of becoming my bride?" He asked and I was frozen on the spot and thought in my head. The feelings of happiness and excitement raced through me.

"Yes…" I breathed and Severus squished me to his chest before kissing me full on the lips. When we broke apart which felt like hours he put the ring on my finger and I looked into his eyes to see them watery and he held a shy smile.

Severus kissed me again for the longest time.

Now all we had to do was tell Dumbledore.

**LOLERSWEDDINGSMELLS**

"AH! This is wonderful news." Dumbledore said with so much twinkling in his eyes, he could give Edward a run for his money **(LOL Twilight reference. DON'T OWN IT)**. I could only smile and held my fiancée's hand tightly and his hand gave mine a little squeeze.

"We should plan as soon as we can." Dumbledore exclaimed happily.

Ignoring the mysterious black dog that followed us trough the halls, we made our way to Severus' private chambers and we both sat on the couch. Severus hugged me close to him once again.

"I'm very lucky." He whispered. I could only smile and then he kissed me. Our kisses grew heated and passionate. Let's just say that we never made it to the bed.

**OHMYGOSH**

Our wedding two months later was quick and short but I was very happy about it. We got many congratulations for it and hugs. Harry, Ron, Hermione and many of the other students didn't seem too happy about it except Draco, who had gotten into the habit of calling me Auntie Jennie.

**(Time skip because I'm just too damn lazy)**

I woke up one morning in the house that Severus had inherited from his mother, feeling sick to my stomach. But I couldn't hold it and ran out of the bedroom and to the toilet and puked my guts out into the porcelain.

I never even heard my husband come in until he held my hair out of my face and rubbed my back while cooing. When I stopped heaving and resting I looked up into his worried face.

"Jennie," He spoke softly. "This is three days in a row. Maybe you should see a healer." He suggested and all I could do was nod.

I went to the healer later that day because I couldn't stand the sight or smell of food. The healer I was my step-sister surprisingly.

"Jennie." She said happily. "Tonks." I squealed and hugged her. Not only was my sister a healer but she was part of the order. Nobody but I knew she was a healer and she wanted to keep it that way. When we broke apart from our hug, she turned all business-like on me.

"So Jennie. What's wrong?" She asked. I told her of my symptoms and she smiled knowingly.

"This isn't surprising. You're pregnant but I want to test my theory." She said and waved her wand over my stomach and a blue mist appeared over my stomach before vanishing and she nodded.

"Congratulations mommy. You're pregnant." She said. I squealed quietly. I was so excited. I couldn't wait until I was able to tell Severus.

**HELLOPINATA**

To say that Severus was happy was an understatement. He had held me and swung me in the air and stopped when I got nauseated and he gave me another one of his breath taking kissed.

"I never thought that I'd be a father." He cried happily. We stood in the living room and hugged each other tightly. Little did we know the trouble that the future held that would change mine and my child's life forever. On the night of the war, Negi took the life of my husband.

**A/N: But don't worry. Just a slight spoilers for what's to happen really later in the story.**


End file.
